Definitely Not a Void
What is Definitely Not a Void? Definitely Not a Void '('DNaV '''for short), is the hardest NEaT in the game. It is located in Ring 1. Completing it shows that you are practically a god. It is EXTREMELY hard. It is also made by WhakeNeD. '''DNaV is pretty much hell in a teacup. This should be attempted after everything with a lower difficulty, including Not Even a Tower Buff and/or Shattered Reality which should probably be attempted right before this. Though when these towers release, attempt Not Even an Inception, Not Even a Frightening Nightmares, Not Even an Impossible Movement, Not Even a Confusion, Not Even a Difficulty Chart, Thanos NEaT, Not Even a STONE Facility, and other Terrifying dfficulty NEaTs. It's based on Citadel of Void. Guide * Floor 1: '''Here's the start of DNaV. Do a wrap and jump on half-stud platforms, and a few more wraps. Climb up a ladder to the second floor. * '''Floor 2: '''Wrap around a stud onto a ladder almost in the wall. Wrap around the wall to another ladder to Floor 3. * '''Floor 3: '''Climb on a platform, and truss flick on the climbing platforms. Jump off and do some vertical wraparounds. * '''Floor 4: '''Wrap around a wall onto a brick and repeat one more time. Do a slightly different wraparound, jump on a brick, and do some headhitter jumps. * '''Floor 5: '''Jump from the headhitters and get your hands ready, it's wallhop time. Wallhop around the walls with slightly different colors on them and you get teleported outside. Then you have to wallhop the whole frame. You get teleported to the wallhop on the white platforms, teleporting you inside again. All that's left to do is wallhop a brick and you're on Floor 6. * '''Floor 6: '''Jump on some thin killbricks, then you're done. * '''Floor 7: '''The background goes dark, and you have to jump on black studs that are visible only from the neon platform. Jump on a barely visible tightrope. * '''Floor 8: '''Do a wraparound similar to the first floor's ones. Do that again. Do the wraparound that stick out by 4 studs, jump on the platforms, and you're done with this floor. * '''Floor 9: Horizontally jump into a platform, wallhop on the tiny frame to a stud. After that, there are some wallhop wraparounds to a tiny platform. Now, surprisingly wallflick on the frame to a stud. Do a headhitter vertical wraparound, and you're finally done with that floor. * Floor 10: '''Wallhop onto a platform, do the wraparounds, climb down on the stud platform, and jump to the next one to the outside section. When you're there, do the tightrope on that floor, jump all the way down through a tube-like structure. Do a headhitter, cross a tightrope, and do the spinner. It has killbricks, a wrap and 2 holes to go through, after, you land on a platform. There are some tiny platforms you go on to continue. Jump on the killbrick platform to the tall ladder. Climb it, do some headhitters, and then you come to another spinner. Go through the tiny holes and wrap around the wraps while on the spinner, landing on what looks like a half-stud. Jump on more tiny bricks, to the "roof" of floor 10. There are a few truss flick wraparounds, and then you're on the next floor. * '''Floor 11: '''Drop down to the kill brick area. Corner glitch through one of the killbricks, to be teleported to the next floor. * '''Floor 12: '''This is the outline floor. Here do wraparounds and jump on one-stud platforms, then on the frame. Jump to a brick to be teleported to Floor 13. * '''Floor 13: '''Jump onto the tiny platforms, go on the horizontal ladder, truss flick onto another tiny platform, and go through a small hole to get to the next floor, the blue one. * '''Floor 14: '''Through the small hole jump onto trusses, truss flicking on each one to the other. Jump to the wall trusses, and to a truss wraparound. Jump onto a 0.5x2 stud platform, jumping to another small platform in a wraparound kind of way. Jump to the truss, do truss flicks, to a stud, to yet another truss, jump to a stud, a truss which is halfway into the wall. Jump to a tiny platform in a corner. Jump on 2 trusses, and go into the hole to the next floor. * '''Floor 15: '''This is where the actual part where you go down. Jump on half-studs, do the no-jumping wraps, and go into the hole to the light blue floor. * '''Floor 16: '''Welcome to the shrinking platforms floor! Blue platforms disappear slowly and red ones disappear more quickly, and the black ones disappear the quickest. Quickly jump onto the red ones to the black one to the next floor. * '''Floor 17: On this floor, you squish yourself into a wall, then move with first person, and the floor is kind of like a maze. Go down the tiny hole to the brown floor, Floor 18. * Floor 18: '''Jump a 7 stud headhitter over killbricks. * '''Floor 19: '''Walk down stairs with some killbricks, then go down a tiny hole. * '''Floor 20: '''Jump onto 0.5x0.5 stud platforms in a wraparound kind of way, then jumping onto a stud. Climb on that stud by going a bit down, jumping to the next stud. Do headhitter jumps onto other studs, go into a kind of break section into a hole to floor 21. * '''Floor 21: '''The room goes dar again. Do a really hard headhitter to a stud. Jump to another, barely visible stud around 2 killbrick spinners. Jump to a corner stud. Head hit yourself agaist the wall to a hole. Walk across killbricks spinners, dodging them as you go, to a tiny hole that leads to the final floor. * '''Floor 22: '''Wallhop against the rainbow wrap. Do what looks like a 10-13 stud jump, then wrapping 2 studs with 3 studs sticking out. Repeat, then going into the winpad. Music * Floors 1 and 2: Super Smash Bros Ultimate - Galeem / Dharkon * Floors 3 and 4: Payday 2 Official Soundtrack - #65 I Will Give You My All 2017 (Assault) * Floors 5 and 6: Super Meat Boy - Carmeaty Burana * Floors 7 and 8: ??? * Floors 9 and 10: Frums - dropdead [HD] * Floors 11-15: Creo - Crystallize * Floors 16-19: mom / w_tre * Floors 20-21: The Binding of Issac: Antibirth OST - Subterranean Homesick Malign (Caves) * Floor 22: Solkrieg - Phobos Trivia * This DNaC has all of its floors from CoV unlike all other NEaTs that have some of their floors cut from their original towers. * The first player to beat DNaV was aekiyra (also known as AvaiPuffs and SaItyFood). * This DNaC is the hardest DNaC in the entire game. * This DNaC takes the longest time to beat. * This DNaC has a NEaT portal instead of a DNaC portal. * The tower based off of this DNaC is still not finished in the actual JToH. * There is an old version of '''DNaV, which can be played here. This was seen in the comments. * DNaV was removed from Ring 1 in JToH. Where to Go Next You've beaten the maingame! Go to The NEAT Centurial next. Gallery No added images yet.Category:Ring 1 Category:NEaTs Category:KI Category:DNaC